This invention relates to an animal cage particularly adapted for use by animal breeders, veterinarians and others who keep numbers of small animals such as cats in relatively confined spaces. The cage actually defines a system which offers a number of advantages over cages of typical design currently in use. The cage described below is easy to assemble and disassemble, easy to keep clean and sanitary, and provides a simple yet effective means of monitoring urine and feces output. Since the parts are standard sized, replacement is easy to effect from cage-to-cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,360 discloses a small housing unit for an animal which includes a drainage system that is located in the back corner of the unit. The drainage system enables urine and feces to be removed from a tray located under the floor of the unit. A single conduit system serves to remove both liquid and solid waste and is therefore susceptible to clogging. This, in turn, can promote disease in the animals and, at the very least, creates the need for labor to unclog the system.